Star In The Dark
by Kichapi
Summary: Sakura didn’t feel the love and concern she wanted in the place she calls home. As she grows up, she started to seek the love money can’t provide. Great tragedies, secrets revealed…mysteries uncovered. SakuSasuGaaNeji
1. The First Meeting

**Star In The Dark**

By:

**0Serpentina0  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto 

**Summary: **Sakura didn't feel the love and concern she wanted in the place she calls home. As she grows up, she started to seek the love money can't provide. Great tragedies, secrets revealed…mysteries uncovered. (Saku/Sasu/Gaa/Neji)

_Italic-_ flashback

**_Bold italic-_** character's thoughts

(Inside the parenthesis)- Author's side notes and reactions

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**First Meeting**

* * *

In the midst of Konoha, you will notice the stunning, exclusive three-story manor of the eminent Haruno family. The family has been well-known throughout the decades, from their great, great ancestors up to the present possessor of the family name, which roots immense jealousy through the tycoon society. Unknown from the prying eyes of the people, in the depths of the mansion, behind the portraits on the parapet, there lays a great, sinister secret that the clan have manage to efficiently concealed under their vast riches; they fear that someday, someone would uncover their secret that would cause havoc to their well-honored name. 

Meanwhile, under the eering silence of the mansion, a young pink-haired girl is busy drawing on her drawing pad in her room. Suddenly, she hears loud footsteps making their way across her room; as she listens intently to it, the footsteps diminished and were replaced by a series of gentle knocks on her door.

KNOCK…KNOCK…KNOCK…

The door swung open and there standing is a silver-haired man in his early twenties in the doorway.

"Kaka_sshh_..." the little girl tried to blurt out as the young man entered the room.

He chuckled at the young girl and he started to pat her head.

"Hello Sakura-chan!"

"Hello! How are you?"

He only smiled in response; instead, he reveals a plastic full of sweets.

"Is that for me? Thank you very much!" and she started digging the contents of the plastic on her pink, fluffy bed. Meanwhile, Kakashi is enjoying himself watching the tiny figure of the girl eating.

"Did you pick a raspberry flavor? The last time I tasted it, I didn't like it."

She single out a deep pink-colored toffee and unwrapped it; she uncertainly place it on her tiny mouth.

After a few seconds, her face crinkled a little.

"It's raspberry!" And she starts to fish out a new one on the pile of sweets in front of her. He's weary eyes roams the entire room. The hefty room is composed of a bulky pink bed, a warm carpet where all her toys were scattered, side table full of small picture frames, a cozy couch and a study table. He saw the drawing pad Sakura has been scribbling awhile ago; he picks it up and scans each page. The pages consist of usual untidy doodles of the young girl. He was about to lay it again to the bedside when he notices something. On one of the sheets, there is a girl drawn crying in an encircled room. He gazes to it closely; the girl on the sheet seems to be similar to the pink-haired girl munching on the fluffy bed. _I have expected this before; she doesn't seem so happy in this mansion. As always, no excitement happens here…_

___All you could hear is the clattering of the expensive chinaware in the dining room. There are six people eating in the long, oak, dining table; two of them are much younger than the rest, a male and a female. The brown-haired woman is already 25 years old; the other one with short, neat silver locks is 16. The group eats under the warm, glowing chandelier above them._

_____"__How's the construction operation at the Hidden Leaf Village goes?" the oldest man in the room asked at the man next to him._

_____"__Father, the construction is almost ninety percent complete; I've already set a meeting to the CIO of our rival firm, I think we should propose a good partnership contract to them as soon as possible…" _

_____"__This is so useless." the silver-haired boy muttered to himself. "They can't even utter a single word that's not about that fucking business firm of theirs; we seldom see each other in this mansion, and now that we have gather for once in a while, their still concern is that business that they were tending to. "_

_____"…__and for ten years, we are secured to our position in the stock market; that time, Kakashi can now overtake to my position as the CIO of our firm." He continues as he looks expectantly at the silver-haired adolescent in front of him._

_______He rolls his eyes; "Now their expecting me to be eager at the fact that I will be the soon-to-be-heir of the company. Nonsense! " he thought._

_____"__I've already lose my appetite." He declares as he stands up from the dining table. _

_____"__A man with multiple piercing on his ears, with several tattoos and have devirginized many women at his young age is what you expect to be the next heir of the company?" he stated as he stares at the vulgarized expression of the people in front of him. They seem to be rooted in their seats in bewilderment; except for one. _

_____"__Brat…"_

He hears the distant murmur of the brown-haired woman. He smirks; it just gives him great satisfaction when he scandalizes his family. He reached the end of the dining room; he grasp for the knob of the glass door. Then he faced them again;

"I think not."

He snaps back into the reality when he notices that someone is pulling the hems of his shirt; it is Sakura.

"Kakashi? Is there something wrong?" Sakura is in front of him.

"Oh, sorry…I nearly dozed off." He lied; he remembers that he should enrolled Sakura to her school.

"I completely forgot about your enrollment. Do you want to come?" he asked her.

"Where are mama and papa? Are they coming too?" she asks him. He replied

"I'm sorry, but they won't come."

He notices that Sakura's shoulders droop a little. She's disappointed. He reaches for her little hands and squeezed them;

"Don't worry, there will be next time." And he smiles at her reassuringly. "Let's go."

* * *

They arrived at Konoha Academy at 11:00 in the morning. The accounting office is filled with people enrolling; some of them were wear-out mothers together with their small children. 

"Mother, let's eat barbeque after we enroll. Please, please mother." The chubby-looking boy of Sakura's age pleads to her mother.

"Okay, okay…but we must go home first; you're filthy." She replied. Meanwhile, Sakura is watching them unhappily; she grips Kakashi's hand firmly.

They look so happy…

* * *

After they enrolled, they went to the park to stroll a little bit. He notices that the pink-haired youngster in his side seems so unusually quiet. 

"Is there something wrong?" he asked. She only shakes her head in reply. Bright, glowing orange rays touch the bridge of his nose; he checked his watch and he realized that it was already past their lunch time.

"It's already past noon. We need to eat now; stay here in this bench and wait for me while I buy our food."

"What do you want to eat?" He asked.

"…I want barbeque…"

"Okay." And he seeks for the nearest food stall in the park. Meanwhile, a young boy approaches Sakura.

"You seem so lonely sitting in the bench alone. Do you want to play with us?" The boy asked.

She raises her head slowly; a young boy with raven-haired locks is standing in front of her. "Do you want to play?" he repeated because he thought she didn't hear him. It will be her first time to play with strangers in a different environment; she was used to play inside her room alone or with her only childhood friend, Hinata.

"Hello…can you hear us?" another boy approached her. She stands up and nods her head. "Do you mind if we just play here?" the red-headed lad said non-chantly as they walk towards the middle of the park. She shakes her head.

"By the way, I'm Gaara and he is Sasuke. What is your name?"

"I'm Sakura." She mumbles.

"Is your hair naturally color pink? Sasuke's family has an unusual pair of red eyes like my hair…"

She didn't hear the next words anymore; she just stands there, overcome by a new feeling develop to her heart. A sprout o f friendship emerged deep inside her young heart. She doesn't know that this is just the beginning of new happiness, miseries and adventure laid at her…

* * *

What do you think...is it Sasuke or Gaara? Just put it on reviews okay? 

 For those who are confused about Kakashi's role in Sakura's life in this fanfiction, eventually, he is Sakura's godfather.

Please review! Or I will make it Naruto!

* * *

**********PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

* * *

**********0Serpentina0  
**"darkness is within me..."

* * *


	2. The Hyuuga's Mansion

I'm really sorry for waiting so long. We just got loads of school activities, like a foundation week, a double three-day exam test, a pile of projects and requirements, a closing day party and an extra day in theater for school purposes. (Too tiring) However, I'm now on vacation!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any related characters in this story (except to my made-up character…). If ever I own this anime, I think I'm rich now!

_Italics_- flashback

**_Bold italic_**- character's thoughts

(Open and close parenthesis)- an interruption…

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

**The Hyuuga's Mansion**

* * *

"Sakura, are you okay? …Sakura!"

Sakura was taken aback in surprise. In the nearby table, the two sternly looking women looked at Kakashi annoyingly. She laughs at Kakashi's distorted face.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said apologetically.

Kakashi heave a sigh and collapse himself back into his chair. _Thank God she isn't lonely anymore._

"At last, you notice me."

A minute ago, a young, pale, raven-haired boy had preoccupied her mind again.

"**_Sakura, you're having an obsession to that Uchiha guy, what are we going to do? Kakashi may have a suspicion…and obviously, it's not a good sign. " _**

The inner Sakura said as she walks back and forth into Sakura's mind. Since she's always lonely at their house and she doesn't have any other siblings to play with, an inner Sakura slowly emerge in her mind and became her companion.

"It's okay. I'm just wanted to know the name of guy you've met in the park." Kakashi said unconcernedly, while helping himself in his pile of food.

The remaining colors on her face washed-out.

"**_This is what I'm dreading for! Somebody help us! Sakura do something! "_**

She looked at Kakashi innocently. "Which of the two are you referring at?"

"The raven-haired boy."

"Ahh…he's name is Sa…"

Somebody get a hold of Kakashi's attention. He squinted and muttered something like " There too early."

She looked at the newly arrived people. A harsh-looking lady together with a small, dark-haired girl is walking in their direction. Then she recognize them, they are Mrs.Hyuuga and her daughter Hinata, a family friend of the Haruno clan.

"_So that's why he suddenly rushed up…"_

Mrs. Hyuuga may look harsh and strict, but she was a kind, good-natured person…maybe, except for Kakashi.

"Where is Kakashi? Ah, there you are."

She and Hinata pull an extra chairs and sits between Sakura and Kakashi.

"I thought we will going to meet right after me and Sakura finished our meals…but were still in the middle of our lunch. So maybe you can just wait for us to finish this outside the café."

Mrs. Hyuuga raises her eyebrow.

"Early birds are better than late pigeons like you. Did this café serve you something foreign to make us stand like mascots outside? I'm really grateful that Sakura did not inherit that malicious character of yours." Mrs. Hyuuga's eye widens in shock.

Sakura notice it and asks her.

"Mrs. Hyuuga, what do you mean?"

Mrs. Hyuuga's bothered face suddenly slips into a small smile. She pats Sakura's head softly.

"Sweetie, you get the wrong idea about what I have said. What I really mean was Kakashi might influence you some of his _personal_ habits."

"**_What does she mean by that? Oh, why will I waste my time bothering about it! Probably one of their favorite non-sense arguments…!" _**

When she came back into her senses, Mrs.Hyuuga and Kakashi started again their arguments.

"Why are you always including my _personal habits_ in our arguments?"

"You started it since our teenage days, and you still not stopping it. You're too old for that."

blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah… blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…

blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah… blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah… blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah… blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…

* * *

An hour later and the waiters are lazily lolling their heads in boredom…

Sakura has already swallowed the last bit of her third hamburger; she looks at Hinata, who seems getting bored at the situation.

"Do you think they will stop? I'm too full to eat anything."

Hinata looks at her slowly.

"I don't know too."

blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…

blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah… blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah… blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah… blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…

"Will you two stop it? I thought we were going to visit Hinata's house, but what are you doing? Having an argument like small children?"

Sakura said.

Kakashi and Mrs.Hyuuga look at each other and laughed heartily.

"Sakura's right but because some circumstances happened…"

"Okay, let's stop it now. Little girls let's go." Mrs.Hyuuga said as she leads Sakura and Hinata outside the café.

"Hey wait!"

They look back at him; a waiter is standing beside him, placing the bill at his hands. Kakashi smile at them significantly.

"Oh, my God Kakashi! You will never change. Here." She opens her handbag and gives a little amount of money at the waiter.

They step into the car and the driver starts the engine.

"This will be my first time to visit your house Hinata; you're always the one visiting our house when we play."

"I'll tour you into our house; there are great portraits of my relatives inside, from my great, great, great grandfather up to me." Hinata said

"That's a good idea!" Sakura exclaim; she notices her godfather trying to restrain a giggle as he reads a certain orange-colored book.

"Godfather…Can you read that book for Hinata and me? I think it's a happy story because you're holding back a giggle…"

"Yeah it's a great ide…"

Mrs.Hyuuga looks at Kakashi severely.

"Don't ever dare to speak any single word that comes from that book!"

He shuts the book and keeps it hastily in his pocket.

"Of course I won't do that…hey"

&#&$#$&!!

* * *

The car stops in a huge house…no it's more like a mansion. They step inside the mansion and they are greeted by the house maid. They climb a series of staircase before they reached the terrace.

"Sit down and enjoy the place while waiting for the drink."

"Mom, may we explore the house a little bit? I promise to her that I will tour her around."

"You may sweetie and in case you want some hot chocolate, just tell it to Ame-san and she will prepare it for you."

"Yes mom."

She calls Sakura and they sprinted away. When they are out of sight, Kakashi sits down and pull out his book.

"Children's outside, may I read my book now?"

"Fine!"

* * *

Meanwhile inside the gleaming-white kitchen, Hinata is tagging a young 7 year old girl towards Sakura.

"Sakura, I want you to meet Ame-chan, she is only a bit older than us."

A small, dark brown-haired girl in a maid's clothes beamed at her.

"Hello…Ma'am… Sakura…" She said shyly.

"Don't call me Ma'am, just Sakura okay?" she said brightly and she gestures a handshake. Ame hurriedly wipes her hand in her apron before she touches Sakura's hand.

"Nice to meet you Ma'am…sorry…Sakura. I will go now; I still have to water the plants outside."

They waved goodbye at her and they continue their trip to the mansion. While they are climbing up the stairs, she stops.

"Why Ame is working here in your house? I think she's too young to work."

"Ame's mother gave her to mom exactly five years ago."

"Why did they gave her to your mother?" she asked

"I don't know the details…but mom said that her mother has a cancer and no one will be able to take care of her. Mom's plan is to take her as a real daughter but she refuses it."

"Why? Mrs.Hyuuga will be a great mother to her."

"She thanked Mom for welcoming her in the house, but she wanted to live independently. All mom can do is to hire her as a maid."

"_She's lucky to have Mrs.Hyuuga on her side…unlike me…I still have my parents, but I didn't feel any single love from them."_

"Sakura, let's go at the gallery room."

"Okay."

They end up in a huge room at the end of the corridor. Hinata slowly opens the door; she switches the light on and a bright, white light spread out in the area.

"Here we are in the gallery room!"

Sakura let out a small wow. The gallery room is simply fabulous. The portraits of Hyuuga's ancestors occupy every single wall, corner to corner…to corner and to corner again. After a few minutes of pinpointing, Hinata stops at a certain portrait. A boy with dark hair and of course, with a pair of gleaming white eyes is staring back at them.

"This is one of my relative, a branch-house member. His name is Neji, and he visited me here last summer. He's a silent type of guy, but he is a good person. In fact, he is only a year older than us."

They returned at the terrace and they notice that Kakashi is still reading his book.

A chapter to go and I will finish this book!" Kakashi said vigorously as he flips the pages of his Come Come Paradise book. Opposite beside him, Mrs.Hyuuga is holding back herself from punching him in the head.

"Mom!"

"Hinata, Sakura there you are! Would you like to eat dinner?"

"Yes!"

"C'mon girls…" She said as she leads them in the kitchens. Sakura approaches Kakashi and slowly pulling him.

"Kakashi, let's eat! You're too busy reading that book, what is it?"

He smiles and keeps his book in his pocket.

"This book is a sad story, you will not like it."

"Ohhh…"

She ate dinner happily and the dinner will not be completed without Mrs.Hyuuga and Kakashi's arguments. After they ate, they waved goodbye at them and they went home.

* * *

They were already in the garden inside the Haruno's manor.

As they watch the butterfly flying around Mrs.Haruno's flowers, Sakura asked Kakashi.

"Kakashi, why are you always arguing with Mrs.Hyuuga? Did you hate her?"

"Of course not! She's one of my closest friends, and since our teenage years, we're always having an argument like that. However, we got used to it." He said non-chantly.

"How about you? Did you enjoy the day?"

"Yeah, but…" she muttered hesistantly.

"…but?"

"…it will be fun with Mom around, like Mrs.Hyuuga and Hinata."

"At least I'm here. You enjoy the day with me, right?"

"Hey! You did not do anything! You just read that book of yours!"

He laughs.

"I'm only joking! You should go inside, it's getting colder here."

"All right…"

He opens the door for her.

"Thank you Kakashi."

"Thank you for what?"

"No, I thank you for being with me today. Honestly, I enjoy the day because you are with me."

"It's nothing. Okay, goodnight now, your mother will be angry."

"Goodnight…"

She closes the door slowly.

"_I wish Kakashi become my Dad…maybe its better if that will happen…"_

* * *

Yay! Another finished chapter! I already introduce Neji in the story, because some of the reviewers are requesting to add Neji. Let me first thank them.

For Sakura Li 2…thank you very much for reading! Yeah, Sakura has a type of personality that you can match her up with any of the guys and it's pretty good.

Hey Alexandra Trent, here it is! I already put Neji to make the pairings harder…

sUmbOdi said that SakuraXGaara pairing will be a little weird…what do you think of it? For me, I respect her/his opinion. Oh I forgot, sasuto also said that about Gaara, but yeah, he needs friends and Sasuke is so cute when he's young and innocent! Thanks for adding this story in your fave!

red-sakura03, I just love ragnarok! However, I cannot play it because the space in my computer is almost full! (oowww…)

For heartillyangel, Malitia, Bleeding-On-The-Floor, DreamCatcher16, Shujouteki Kumo, The Gandhara, Jelly-bean89 and for the others who review…thanks for reading and reviewing for my first-ever fanfic!

And for tari-chan and HikaruOfArrow, I'll think about that SakuraXNaruto pairing…but for me he's better for Hinata…

mad-killer-bunnies-alert, I'm serious about the 'Naruto pairing' and I think many people will 'murder' you if that will happen (just like you have said! Hehehe…)

 **Like what I have said in the last chapter, just give your comments, flames (if ever…) and suggestions to make the story better. **

Please review! **:D**

* * *

**0Serpentina0**

" _darkness is within me"_

* * *


	3. Hatred and Confusions

**Disclaimer:** For the third time, I do not own Naruto or any related characters in this story, except my 'made-up' character and the plot itself.

_Italics_- flashback

**_Bold italics-_** character's thoughts

(parenthesis)- an interruption…

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Hatred and Confusions**

* * *

KRRRIINNGGGG! BOOM! CRASH!

It is a clear, fine morning. As the combined noise of the alarm clock and the noise of fallen objects, a small pink-haired girl gets up sleepily in her bed. Half asleep, she looks at her digital clock; it's only ten minutes past six o'clock in the morning.

"It's only six o'clock in the morning! Where did the crashing sound come from?"

She slowly scans her room for the source of the noise. Her eyes landed in her bookshelf; loads of her books are scattered on the floor. She groggily places her books in place. **_ "Oh! I can't go back to sleep again, I'm fully wide-awake. " _**

She was about to set off towards the bathroom to wash her face when she bumps into a certain man.

"Yo! Good morning Sakura!" he greets her joyously.

"Hey! What are you doing here? It's too early." She yawns.

"Huh? What do you mean that I'm too early" He draws the bulky curtain wide; the sun is already far above the ground. "In fact, I am 27 minutes, 53 seconds and 16 milliseconds late." He said as he checks his wristwatch.

"I think I need to replace my clock…what time is it?"

"It's already 10: 27 and we need to buy your school supplies."

"WHAT! Oh I forgot all about it…May I'd take a quick bath?" she asks inattentively while she reaches for her towel.

"Okay, do it fast or Mrs.Hyuuga will blame me again if we arrive a minute late." The small pink-haired girl scratches her head questioningly. "Then why did you not wake me a little bit earlier?"

"_I'm already late, like what I do at all times…" he mumbles as he press on the doorbell of Haruno's residence. _

_Ding Dong…_

_A maid opens the gate and greeted him. "Good morning Mr.Hatake, please come in." He walks behind her. "_

_Where is Sakura?"_

"_She's still asleep Sir. I'll check her first in her room." She said and hurriedly walks away. He walks around the garden when a voice disrupts him. "Well Kakashi, you're here again." He stares fleetingly at her. "Why? Am I not welcome here?" She emits a furrowed brow at him "You're really a numb, thick-headed type of person. From the start, you know that I don't like you, but—"_

"—_But you still appointed me as her godfather. Now tell me, what kind of play you are playing at? I cannot deny that I'm numb, because I don't really understand what kind of plan you are planning to do with me." He cuts her off heatedly. As an act in response, she glares at him with pure loathing; she doesn't know what to reply at him and he seems to know it. "If you don't have anything to say to me, I'll check her now in her room; we will go to the bookstore to buy her school supplies. However, if ever you have **enough **time for today, and then schedule it right now if you don't want to spot me hanging around here. " And he gradually went inside to proceed towards Sakura's room._

"You_ must remember, I'm not a thick-headed person."_

"Well…I can't wake you up because I can't stand to disturb my little angel sleeping peacefully in her little bed—" his mask crinkled a little bit. "---And you sleep like a log. I already tried to arouse you even a little bit but you look as though you are in the middle of your nice dream. It's already 10:40, we will be late."

* * *

They arrived at the bookstore panting, (actually, Kakashi is the only one panting because she rode on his back.) unfortunately, they still a half an hour late. "Yo! Sakura woke late and we ran here like mad—"

"It's okay, let's just start buying supplies." She said wearily as she reaches for a stack of pad papers.

"…" He scratches his head naively; rooted in his place, he looks at her as though he had seen the most bizarre thing happening front of him. "It's very rare for you to turn down a chance to hit me— is there something wrong?"

"Oh never mind it…"

"Sakura, Hinata, stay here for a while. Choose anything you want okay?" He directed them to the books-for-kids section of the bookstore. Then he catches up to Mrs.Hyuuga. "I know you, just tell me and maybe I can help you about it."

She sighed. "Well Ame is already 8 years old, and I wanted her to enroll for grade two but you know, like what she did before, she refuses it again. She said she wanted to earn for her tuition, but it will take her months to earn that amount. Her mother leaves her to my protection, and I feel I didn't do anything."

"You really care for her huh?" He stops to pick some crayons. "If that's the case, then the only thing you can do is to provide her some money to enroll, and then have an agreement to her that she will pay you little by little every month. In such way, she will not consider that she is too reliant to you."

Her face enlightens a little. "Thanks Kakashi, I think that's a good idea. Do you think these stacks of supplies are enough for them?" He scans the contents of her shopping basket;

"They will just start kindergarten, I think that's enough."

"Sakura's parents were gone again?"

She asks Kakashi timidly; now it's his time to heave a sigh.

"Are you still not getting used to it? I guess they treat their house as though it is a hotel or something. They always have some meetings and business trips, and when they arrive at their house, they were still busy to their papers and stuff. They never have a complete dinner together."

"I sometimes get pity to that girl. When somebody looks at you carrying her, nobody will have a single hesitation that you are her father."

He chuckles a little.

"I always make it cheery when we go to some places like at park or at your house, but I know she wants her parents."

"I know that, but you must remember…she needs something more."

* * *

Several days later…

It is the start of classes at Konoha Academy; small children were being accompanied by their parents. Meanwhile, a black car stops in front of the main gate.

"Here we go Sakura." Mrs. Haruno's strict voice breaks the creeping silence inside the car.

"By the way, you're Dad and I will not be home until Friday." She added as Sakura steps down from the car.

"Mom, where will you—"; She frustratingly cuts her off "A business trip. I must go now or I will be late at work."

The car's door closes with a snap and it drives away from the school. She walks slowly with her pink heavy bag towards the main door of the academy when Hinata meets her.

"Hello Sakura-chan! I've got something to tell you, Ame-sama will study second grade here at Konoha Academy!"

"Really? Where is she?" Hinata pointed at the corridor on the left. "There she is, in the section A of second grade corridor. She is very bright; she even perfected her entrance exams. " She proudly announce at her.

RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG!

"I think we should go now to our classroom." She said and they proceed to their room. They entered their classroom; several children were there already. A small, bowl-haired boy is pulling the white dog away from its owner. A group of girls is chatting loudly. A boy is sitting beside the windowsill touching a small bug. Then she notices a pale, raven-haired boy together with his red-haired friend talking silently in a corner. "Hinata, lets go there!" she said as she tugs Hinata towards the two boys.

"Umm…hello! I'm Sakura." She greets them happily. The red-haired one nudges him on the ribs. "Hey Sasuke, did we seen her before?" Sasuke take a long closer look at her. "I think we meet her somewhere else, but I can't remember where. She's the only one we've met with a pink hair."

"We met a week ago in the park."

"Oh, I remember!" Gaara exclaimed. She nods with unease "Uh huh. By the way, this is Hinata, my friend." She points at her. "Hi…"

"Hello! You have an unusual pair of eyes."

"Everyone in the Hyuuga clan have a pair of eyes like that."

"GOOD MORNING! This will be our first day of classes. Hey! Hey kids! Gather here in the middle!" a bowl-haired man is roaring in the middle of the classroom. "I think he will be our teacher…" Hinata said shyly. "Do you want to sit here with us?" Sasuke invited them.

"Okay!" the two of them reply a bit louder. "Kids! Don't be too excited!" Gai exclaims.

"Okay, dismissal time already. This is a very—" he did not have a chance to finish to what he was saying, for his pupils make a wild dash towards the door. The bowl-haired boy a while ago gave a big, idolizing smile at him. "Sir Gai, this is my most significant class in my whole life." Gai smiles at him. "I am flattered of what you have said Rock Lee, but this is your first-ever class you've ever attend to."

She and Hinata are walking towards the main door when Hinata stops in front of the second grade corridor. "I'll go now Sakura-chan, Ame-sama is waiting for me. Do you want to have a slice of cake to our house? Mom will be happy to see you."

"Thanks for the invitation but I must go now. See you tomorrow Hinata-chan!" and she sets off. Finally, she makes it through the waiting shed. "Kakashi is late again. I hope he arrives a little bit earlier, my bag is too heavy." After a few minutes of waiting, her bag rips in half; all her books, crayons and school stuff were all scattered at the dry cement floor. She slowly picks her stuff one-by-one and she is about to cry.

"Sakura, why are you crying? Oh my…" Gaara scamper towards her and he sees a dozen crayons, some of them are broken, all over the place. Sasuke picks some of it and places it in a brown paper bag he's saw in the nearby bench.

"Let's pick this up. Come on Sakura; don't cry. " He wipes her tears with his handkerchief.

"Where are your parents? Are you waiting for them here?"

"No, my godfather Kakashi will meet me here. Hey, where are you going?" she asked them as Sasuke shoves the brown paper bag into her hands.

"Where going home…" Sakura scratches her head questioningly. "Were neighbors—"

"Hey…what did you do to her?" Kakashi confronted the two confused yet still terrified boys. Sakura sense that if she not does anything now, it has a huge possibility that Gaara and Sasuke may run to the opposite direction

"Kakashi…they are my friends…they helped me handle my things. Look." Gaara handed the ripped bag at him.

" Oh sorry, I've been an exaggerated man here, Sakura, do you mind if you introduce them to me?" he felt embarrassed, for this is the first time Sakura have manage to have a friend…well Hinata is an exception, since birth they were at each other's cribs, sharing each other's toys. (He doesn't know that Ame is Sakura's friend already. O.o)

"Kakashi meet Gaara and Sasuke." She indicated at them; somewhat, he doesn't seem to notice anything of what she have said, because Kakashi is gaping at Sasuke with such attentiveness._ Raven-haired, pale skin, ebony-eyed… something is creeping in my mind when I look at this young man's features…but I'm still not sure… _

"What's your name?" he questioned him "Sasuke sir." Nobody said anything for a long tense moment.

"Sasuke… I think I've seen you before."

To be continued…

* * *

Kakashi and Mrs. Haruno's cold-shoulder against each other…Sasuke's mysterious personality…Mrs.Hyuuga meaningful words towards Kakashi. **Is it about their dark past? Are they destined to change Sakura's life completely? **

_**Hatred and confusions**…that's all I can say for now. I might unravel the terrible future that is already fated for them. _

_**Suggestions** may do, but I can't assure you a happy future…_

**Questions **meant to be answered…just put it in review for a quick answer.

* * *

**0Serpentina0**

"_the darkness lies within me…"_

* * *


End file.
